


Twister: Aka The Game Of Love and Fluffiness

by legendsofsleep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jennifer Blake (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Twister - Freeform, pack game night, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsofsleep/pseuds/legendsofsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott decides to get the pack together for a game night after the whole Darach problem. Stiles thinks Twister always ends up with someone falling on top of the other person, making things awkward. Isaac is excited to spend time with the pack and new family. Of course he wasn't expecting to fall on Stiles. Are things awkward? Or will they work something out? </p><p>Prompt given to me by shiversofhappiness on Tumblr. First stisaac fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister: Aka The Game Of Love and Fluffiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiversofhappiness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shiversofhappiness).



> My first Stisaac fic! Hope you guys like it. shiversofhappiness gave me this prompt on Tumblr so thank her for this fic and if you guys want more stisaac fics send me more prompts here or on my Tumblr which his luciferneedsbabyjesus. So yeah hope you enjoy. I'm still trying to figure the website out. SO MANY BUTTONS!!!!

After the whole problem with the Darach aka Jennifer Blake, aka Derek’s second psycho girlfriend, things got kind of awkward with everyone. Aiden and Lydia started dating, Isaac and Allison seemed like they had something to hide, Ethan and Danny were okay, and Scott and Stiles were still best friends. But things were awkward. Nobody seemed to want to see each other, so Scott had an idea. Scott walked into his house with a very happy look on his face. He walked in his room and Isaac looked up at him and then looked at the bag Scott was holding.  
“Whatcha got there?” Isaac asked pointing to the bag. Scott looked at the bag and gave Isaac a toothy grin.  
“Twister! I invited the pack over for a sleepover. You’ve played Twister before right? Isaac looked at the bag and then back at Scott and smiled.  
“Yeah sure. You need help with anything?” Isaac asked taking the box out of the bag and looking at the instructions. He wasn’t going to say he never played. That would be too awkward. Besides sounds like a fun game.  
“No, I think i got everything under control. The only person actually staying over is Stiles because Allison has training with her dad, Lydia has to go to therapy or something like that, the twins are still searching for Peter, and Derek and Cora don’t do actual sleepovers. Get comfy they're almost here!” Scott walked away from his room to get snacks ready while Isaac got changed. Isaac was excited for the game. The pack didn’t actually get to hang out and laugh that often. They were usually stopping the bad guys. So this was a good idea. He for once was going to have fun with his friends. Isaac smiled at the thought of that. He got changed and her the door and ran downstairs to open it there was Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, Derek and Cora ready to play Twister.  
“Hey Isaac!” Stiles said walking in with the rest of the pack.Stiles looked in the living room and looked at the game and his eyes widened. Twister was probably the most embarrassing game ever. Someone always fell on someone and then they would go straight to awkward ville. Stiles was really hoping he wouldn’t fall. But everyone was having a good time so he decided not to bother Scott.  
“Hey Scotty, so ready to get your ass kicked on some Twister?” Stiles mocked while he was stretching. Scott looked at Stiles and laughed.  
“Oh I don’t know about that. I’ve got the werewolves on my side.” Stiles looked at Isaac and they both looked at the carpet at the same time.  
“Oh it’s on werepup.” Stiles said looking straight at Isaac. Isaac looked back at him and smirked.  
“Alright then, let’ get started.” They both looked at each other before everyone got lined up and started the game. The person giving directions was Cora with a little bit of help from Derek. The first people to fall were Ethan and Aiden. With a scowl they both sat down cheering Scott and Isaac. After a while Allison and Scott both fell laughing as they stood up.  
“C’mon Isaac kick their asses.” Scott shouted as the other wolves cheered Isaac on. Isaac laughed and looked at Stiles.  
“Well, I guess I’m the only wolf here now.” Stiles looked at Lydia who really wanted to quit and go sit with Aiden.  
“Just a little bit longer til we kick Isaac’s ass Lydia don’t worry.” They continued playing and things got a little bit tangled you could say. Well at least between Isaac and Stiles. After a while Lydia did actually fall and was quite happy about it, now she finally could go and sit with Aiden and well of course cheer Stiles on.  
“GO STILES!” Cheered both Allison and Lydia.Isaac was right in front of Stiles, chest to chest, and Stiles right under forming a bridge, with Isaac on top. Isaac was looking right at a very red Stiles. Hey, he’s still a teenager, it would be weird if he wasn’t red whatsoever. Stiles never really thought about it but Isaac was very attractive. And specially at that moment he was giggling (like a manly jensen ackles giggle) and smiling and laughing and very happy. He’d never seen him like that. Mostly because they never got to have fun together. Always saving people from getting killed by hungry werewolves or greedy Darachs. But at that moment Isaac was happy, and for some odd reason it made Stiles happy as well.  
“Soo, you okay down there? You look a little red” Isaac asked Stiles looking at his redness.  
“Yeah,I’m fine, it’s just hot in here.” Isaac smirked at Stiles.  
“That’s not what i mean! Idiot.” Stiles said. Suddenly Isaac smile disappeared and became very serious, almost like a frown.  
“Oh god I didn’t mean it like that Isaac I’m so so-” Isaac looked around and their friends were all yelling at them to get out of the carpet.  
“Do you feel the carpet slipping?” asked Isaac looking at the floor. Stiles eyes widened as he looked around. He wanted to get out but at the same time he did not want to lose. Suddenly they were both on the ground and Isaac was right on top of him. The whole pack began to laugh, Derek smirked a little bit, and Lydia took a picture of a very red Stiles and a laughing Isaac. They both decided that it was a tie and that the next sleepover they were playing Twister again.  
“So are you gonna get of me today or are we sleeping like this?” asked Stiles obviously still extremely red. Isaac looked at Stiles before he finally got off of Stiles looking kind of hurt but then happy again.  
“Alright who wants some food and a movie?” Scott asked and the whole pack nodded getting seated. Somehow Isaac and Stiles ended up sitting next to each other and eating from the same bowl. Isaac didn’t seemed bothered at all but Stiles, well he was very hot and bothered, but he went with it anyways. By the end of the movie most of the food was gone and people had to leave. So that left Scott, Isaac and Stiles to clean up all the mess the pack made. Isaac and Stiles would stare at eachother for a few seconds but on of them would always look away.By the time they all finished cleaning up they were all ready for bed. Both Stiles and Isaac got to sleep in Scott’s room.  
“Good Night Scott, Night Stiles.” Isaac said yawning.  
“Good night Isaac” Stiles and Scott said at the same time. All three fell asleep until a few hours later Isaac was woken up by yet another nightmare.Isaac stood up and looked at his snoring friend and a missing Stiles. Isaac slowly walked down the stairs making sure he did not wake up Scott. He walked in the kitchen and saw Stiles sitting down drinking milk and eating cookies.  
“What are you doing awake at 4:00 AM?”Isaac asked getting himself a cup of milk and stealing some cookies.  
“ADHD doesn’t care about time. It’ll always make sure you’re wide awake.What about you?” Stiles whispered taking a sip of his milk. Isaac looked at him while he slowly drank his milk and simply said.  
“Nightmares.” Stiles looked at the inside of his cup like there was something extraordinary in there. There was dead silence before Stiles spoke.  
“There isn’t anything awkward going on between us right?”Stiles asked looking right into Isaac’s eyes. Isaac put his cupped down and said  
“There’s no reason for it to be awkward. I mean, I’m perfectly fine.” Stiles covered his mouth with his hand and giggled.  
“What?” Isaac asked tilting his head in a way that made him look like a puppy. Stiles laughed a little bit more before he stood up and got close to Isaac  
“You have a milk mustache.” Stiles said getting a napkin and wiping the mustache away. Stiles put the napkin down still looking at Isaac and somehow they had gotten really close to each other. Stiles felt Isaac breath out a thank you before he leaned in and kissed him. It was slow and and long,Isaac bit Stiles’ bottom lip and pulled it slowly and broke the kiss.  
“Was that for the milk?” Stiles asked putting his head against Isaac’s chest listening to his heartbeat.  
“No, that was a will you go out with me because I really really like you and think you are adorable when you try and beat me in Twister.” Isaac put his chin on Stiles’ head and tightened the hug.  
“Well, I would love to go out with you, but I’m still kicking your ass in Twister.” Stiles looked up at Isaac and pecked him on the nose and started walking upstairs to Scott’s room. They both got to their beds and put the covers up.  
“Hey Stiles?” Isaac whispered. Stiles sat up and looked at Isaac.  
“Yeah?” Stiles said messing around with the covers.  
“Can you lay down next to me?” Isaac asked giving Stiles the puppy dog eyes. Stiles already knew that he would never be able to resist those, being best friends with the master of puppy dog eyes, so he slowly got up and layed down next to Isaac putting his head on his chest and his arm around Isaac’s stomach.  
“Thank you.” Isaac said kissing Stiles’ head. And that’s how Scott found them when he woke up and of course took a picture and sent it to the rest of the pack and texted. ‘Twister is now the game of love and fluffiness .’


End file.
